Tu peux changer
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Merle décide finalement de ne pas livrer Michonne au Gouverneur.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de la série ne m'appartient.

Précision : ATTENTION VOCABULAIRE ASSEZ EXPLICITE. Bon ben c'est plutôt court mais j'ai écrit ça en un après-midi, bonne lecture.

* * *

Merle était dans le tas de ferraille qui lui servait de voiture, en chemin vers le lieu où le Gouverneur leur avait donné rendez-vous et Michonne n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il n'était pas du tout fier de sa conduite mais il l'était encore moins de celle de Rick et de ceux qui avaient pris cette décision. Lui qui se torturait depuis des jours pour adopter un comportement acceptable et être enfin considéré comme un des leurs, ils le souillaient encore plus en lui demandant de faire le boulot de merde à leur place. Comme ça, ils restaient blancs comme neige et lui gardait son âme toute sale. De toute façon, il avait accepté car il savait intérieurement que personne ne le considérait comme un type bien. Il n'était pas Daryl après tout et même si son jeune frère l'aimait, il savait qu'il mourrait tout en n'ayant pas pu convaincre les autres de sa volonté de changer. Broyant du noir au volant de sa caisse, il entendit Michonne émerger avec une bonne douleur derrière la tête, l'obligeant à se la masser.

\- Toi alors, tu es si irrécupérable que ça?

Lorsqu'il chercha à éviter les leçons de morale de cette femme, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison. Certes, il avait toujours été un paria et un salopard égoïste mais jamais il n'était tombé aussi bas. Cependant il garda le silence de peur de céder face à ses demandes, même si c'était la première fois qu'une personne tentait d'y aller par la douceur avec lui.

\- Pourquoi?" demanda -telle.

Il finit par arrêter la voiture, l'esprit embrumé par le poids de sa conscience aussi lourde que dix enclumes. Merle en avait marre, vraiment marre. Il avait une irrésistible envie qui le prenait et qui ne l'avait pas saisi depuis des années, celle de pleurer. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et après l'avoir regardé dans le blanc des yeux, coupa l'épais fil téléphonique autour de ses poignets.

\- Retourne à la prison et tenez vous prêts, moi j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

Michonne le sonda du regard, décelant finalement la sincérité de ses gestes et ses paroles. Merle perdit de son assurance et préféra tourner la tête pour balayer la forêt, ne se sentant plus capable de la regarder directement. Comment un homme comme lui avait-il pu changer comme ça? Peut-être était-ce sa conscience ou alors le fait de vouloir que les autres le voient différemment, son frère avant tout.

\- Hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul, tu mourras si tu y vas.

\- Trésor, je sais parfaitement me défendre tu saisis?

\- Et je dis quoi à Daryl?

D'un ton pas du tout rassuré, le sudiste baissa la tête et parla tout bas :

\- C'est pas une fiotte, il comprendra.

\- Regarde-moi" demanda t-elle.

Il tenta de devenir plus agressif.

\- Barre-toi la black, tu me casses les couilles.

\- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, Merle.

Elle savait qu'il cherchait à devenir blessant pour se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite, c'était typique de lui mais cela n'allait pas prendre. Merle ignora son désintérêt et se pencha pour poser la main vers sa poignée, approchant involontairement son visage de celui de Michonne et de très près. Mais celle-ci posa une main sur celle de Merle, signe qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se sacrifier sans rien faire. Mais dès lors que leurs mains entrèrent en contact, quelque chose passa entre eux. Un courant aussi électrique que la tension qui pouvait régner en présence du Gouverneur ou lors du passage d'une horde.

Merle fronça les sourcils, résigné à employer la douceur.

\- Ne me force pas à être méchant.

\- Tu as déjà arrêté de l'être, au moins? Si tu dois l'être alors autant que je reste, tu n'iras pas tout seul là-bas.

Elle vit dans son regard impatient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre son sang froid et cela la fit légèrement rire. Décontenancé, l'homme fronça les sourcils et plutôt que de lui en mettre une comme il l'aurait fait avant, se contenta de la regarder. Michonne se figea tout à coup et chercha à lire au plus profond de ses yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'approchaient trop l'un de l'autre. Le guerrière ne comprenait pas la réaction son vis-à-vis, connaissant presque tout de lui et de ses idées mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Tout à coup le plus vieux se jeta littéralement sur elle et l'embrassa violemment en lui bloquant le visage. Surprise comme jamais, Michonne y répondit quand même et sans attendre. Même dans l'intimité cet homme était une brute, aussi bien dans ses baisers qu'au toucher. Il gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il la sentit poser durement une main sur son érection naissante. L'endroit était loin d'être idéal, cette voiture était trop étroite et certains rôdeurs commençaient à s'en approcher. Entre deux baisers langoureux, Michonne articula autant que possible :

\- Voilà des rôdeurs, on doit s'en occuper si on veut être tranquilles.

Merle sourit avant de baisser les yeux et de sortir, suivi par Michonne. Ils enchaînèrent les décapitations et les transpercements de cerveau, se défoulant et se moquant pas mal de recevoir une bonne giclée de sang. L'habitude! Après trois longues minutes de combat acharné, Michonne, pliée en deux reprenait aisément sa respiration et Merle vérifiait les alentours.

\- Bordel, ça fait du bien.

Elle se sentit tout à coup plaquée brutalement contre un gros arbre et Merle lui jeta un sourire carnassier.

\- Plus de bien que tirer un coup contre un arbre?" susurra t-il avant de se lécher la lèvre inférieure.

Excitée devant cette vue, Michonne, les pupilles dilatées, s'approcha doucement et lui lécha le bout de la langue avant de lui mordiller la lèvre. Merle se plaqua contre elle et la dévora des lèvres au cou en grognant et riant comme lui seul savait le faire. Son côté bestial le rendait aussi irrésistible aux yeux de Michonne que le fait de s'envoyer en l'air dans un endroit public ou naturel. Merle s'attaqua immédiatement à sa ceinture et son pantalon, avec une main rien n'était pratique et il risquait de mettre du temps sinon. Michonne en fit de même, ses deux mains étant libres mais pas sa vue dont elle se privait pour savourer les sauvages baisers de Dixon. Elle sentait sa main gauche malmener chaque partie qu'elle pouvait atteindre, il lui faisait autant de mal que de bien et elle aimait ça. L'érection évidente et pressante contre elle lui donna la plus folle des envies. Les choses étaient différentes qu'avec un autre homme et elle avait envie de se laisser aller comme jamais. Tandis que Merle s'affairait à balader sa main sur son ventre et le contour de ses seins, celle-ci plongea une main dans son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour se saisir de son membre et le masturber. Grognant de désir, il lui mordit le menton avant de murmurer :

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas fait bander autant.

Riant, la jeune femme se permit de le titiller un peu.

\- J'ignorais que les néo-nazis arrivaient à bander, moi. Se battre c'est la seule chose qui les excite mais de là à réussir à bander...

Merle lui saisit durement les poings de sa main et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête avant de la regarder de façon agressive.

\- Attention ma grande, je te déconseille de me provoquer sur ce terrain là si tu ne veux pas avoir mal à ton beau p'tit cul demain matin.

Sans sourire, le visage féminin se rapprocha de lui et sortit :

\- Tu crois me faire peur, monsieur la brute?

Pour en rajouter, Merle sentit la main de Michonne lui serrer durement la queue et grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Oh putain la salope...

Il l'embrassa doucement, la détendant sur le coup, puis par surprise la renversa à terre sur le ventre tout en lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le dos et lui malaxa les fesses avant de lui écarter les jambes. Inquiète, celle-ci tourna la tête le plus possible et l'implora du regard mais Dixon resta impassible.

\- Merle, si tu fais ça je te préviens...

\- Ta gueule ma belle.

Il lui vola un plus doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'enfoncer dans son anus en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur strident à souhait. Il commença de rapides et violents va-et-vient tout en se délectant de son mal, Michonne devant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler davantage. Il ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, elle salivait sous l'intensité de la douleur pendant que lui grognait sous l'ivresse.

\- Alors ma puce, tu veux que j'y ailles plus doucement? Ou je continue?

\- Va te faire foutre, Dixon. T'es vraiment un malade AAAAH.

Cette fois-ci, elle dut regretter ses paroles. Merle était peut-être plus âgé qu'elle, mais il était encore très baraqué. Il se servait souvent de sa force en général lorsqu'il jouait la brute, tuait des morts-vivants ou encore en faisant preuve de violence gratuite comme avec T-Dog autrefois. Il aimait ça, être le plus fort et tout dominer et Michonne allait aussi en avoir la preuve si elle le provoquait trop.

Il la sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure sous les assauts de ses coups de reins, signe que son orifice était enfin détendu, et se retira doucement pour voir un léger filet de sang en sortir et maculant son pénis. La respiration saccadée, il la retourna et sourit devant sa posture d'impuissante. Michonne essaya de l'insulter mais aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa bouche et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde qu'il recommence. Merle la regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit et s'allongea doucement sur elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Totalement égarée et surprise, Michonne ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, savourant ce baiser si différent des autres. "Comment cet homme peut être si violent et si doux à la fois?" pensa t-elle.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle sentit son pantalon la gêner au niveau des genoux. Oui, ils ne s'étaient pas entièrement dévêtus parce qu'en cas de rôdeurs, ils auraient eu l'air de quoi à se battre totalement à poil? Bref ils étaient encore habillés, seuls leurs pantalons étaient baissés juste comme il fallait.

Dixon souleva le débardeur de sa "compagne", découvrant son torse et le recouvrit de caresses et de baisers aussi affamés que suaves. Il remonta un peu pour lui lécher les seins et lui mordilla un téton avant de lui soulever les cuisses pour se positionner. Cette fois, elle ne put que l'encourager :

\- Prends-moi, je t'en prie Merle.

Dixon ne se fit pas prier et se glissa en elle aussi rapidement que rudement. Michonne ne put retenir un gémissement aigu lorsqu'il toucha son point sensible. Entre les grognements bestiaux et les soupirs d'extase, ils étaient comblés il n'y avait pas à dire. Sauf une chose, Michonne lui saisit le visage et lui colla une beigne vive et douloureuse. Merle, surpris, fronça les sourcils mais finit par savourer le goût du sang qu'il sentit couler de ses lèvres. Goût qu'il partagea avec Michonne en l'embrassant avidement, celle-ci savourant aussi la sensation excitante s'emparant de sa langue imprégnée de sang.

Avec ce baiser ensanglanté il ne leur en fallut plus beaucoup, Merle se sentit proche de l'éjaculation et s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle, Michonne ne retenant plus du tout ses hurlements de plaisir.

\- Merle, oui vas-y!

Il se déversa en elle dans un dernier concert de gémissements, le corps en sueur et la respiration haletante.

\- Oh que ça fait du bien... " dit-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur Michonne, la sentant passer ses bras autour de lui et lui caresser doucement le dos. Sa chemise noire et son débardeur blanc lui collaient à la peau mais les caresses de cette femme lui ôtaient toute sensation désagréable. Jamais de la vie une personne n'avait été aussi douce avec lui, homme ou femme. Hormis Daryl, bien évidemment mais avec lui c'était différent.

Une légère brise passa et sembla les réveiller tous les deux. Merle se retira, aida Michonne à se relever et ils finirent par remonter leurs bas. Le regardant une dernière fois, elle lui saisit l'avant du pantalon pour le tirer vers elle et l'embrasser avec passion. Dixon la poussa doucement contre l'arbre le plus proche et ils s'embrassèrent deux longues minutes durant avant de sursauter après avoir entendu les feuilles craquer à quelques mètres.

Ils tournèrent un regard complètement ahuri vers... Daryl.

\- Bon ben... je rentre avec vous?!

Merle avait la bouche fermée mais ne prononça plus un mot après :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Sans commentaire! Magnez-vous le train, on en reparlera à la prison. Il y a des cadavres ambulants qui s'amènent.

Pour prouver ses dires, il désigna derrière lui à une vingtaine de mètres un groupe de zombies déambulant dans leur direction. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture sans oser prononcer un mot ou presque, Michonne se moquant de la réaction absente de l'aîné devant le plus jeune. Daryl les menaça de leur botter le derrière si le Gouverneur se ramenait à la prison et que les deux ne soient trop fatigués pour tenir les armes.

ooOOoo

 **De retour à la prison**

Daryl avait entraîné son grand frère à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- T'es en train de dire que tu nous as observés? Mais t'es un grand malade, toi...

\- Ohé! Fallait y penser avant de te mettre à t'envoyer en l'air dans les bois comme une bête. T'étais tellement occupé à baiser que tu ne cherchais même pas à savoir s'il y avait des rôdeurs dans les parages. Il fallait bien que je surveille, j'avais peur pour vous moi. T'aurais préféré que j'me manifeste?

\- Quand j'y réfléchis, non! Mais rassure-moi, t'as pas tout vu?

\- Hum... tout vu et entendu espèce d'enfoiré.

\- Quoi? On se faisait du bien c'est tout... " se défendit l'aîné.

\- Pas au départ. Tu mériterais que je te tire une flèche dans les miches.

En parlant d'arrière train, Merle chercha Michonne du regard et commença à rire en l'apercevant en haut de l'escalier, près des cellules. Elle tentait de dissimuler son boitement et lui fit un doigt d'honneur en le voyant la regarder. Dixon éclata de rire et se lécha la lèvre, Michonne finissant enfin par lui envoyer un sourire. Daryl qui avait suivi l'échange se massa les tempes.

\- En plus vous êtes devenus accros, je rêve. J'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour. Hé! arrête tes obscénités, j'ai l'impression de retourner dans les bois, là.

\- Si t'avais pas joué le voyeur, tu ne serais pas en train de te lamenter.

Les deux frères ne virent que trop tard le reste du groupe passer tout près d'eux.

\- Si je n'avais pas joué les voyeurs, vous auriez été deux à avoir mal au cul. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer j'ai fini par me boucher les oreilles parce que vous faisiez tellement de bruit...

\- Oui ben ferme-la frérot, on n'est plus tout seuls.

\- Je voulais juste te dire qu'une partie de cul dans des bois pleins de rôdeurs, c'est franchement inconscient...

\- Daryl!

Le plus jeune semblait encore vouloir lui faire la morale et c'est sur cette pensée que Merle se permit de ricaner avant de souffler :

\- Eh ben tu sais quoi? La prochaine fois qu'on ira s'envoyer en l'air dans les bois, t'auras qu'à venir pour surveiller les environs.

Daryl le regarda et après un mini silence, finit par rire avant de taper sur l'épaule de son frère aîné.

\- T'as changé, mon frère. Ça me fait du bien de te voir sourire un peu et changer tes opinions débiles.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à préparer l'assaut imminent du Gouverneur, peut-être avec quelques douleurs pour certains, mais ils était tous prêts. Les enfants étaient écartés y comprit Carl, Rick ne voulant pas prendre de risques avec Blake. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer des enfants, sadique comme il était et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Daryl et les autres gars s'occupaient de renforcer les grillages et barricades en cas d'une nouvelle attaque bélier et les femmes répartissaient les armes et mettaient de l'ordre avant cette tempête. Une fois fait, ils attendirent durant des heures et pourtant, personne n'attaqua. Tout le monde était prêt pour la bataille mais semblait pourtant prendre racine. Méfiant devant ce calme olympien, Rick faisait une ronde dehors avec Daryl et se demandait si Blake n'avait pas plutôt prévu d'en finir pendant la nuit.

\- Non, en pleine nuit il prendrait trop de risques, même plus que nous.

Ils se mirent d'accord, de toute façon avec les pièges installés ils les entendraient venir de loin. La première voiture exploserait sur le coup et ils s'armeraient pendant que les autres chercheraient une autre entrée. Tout redevint familial au sein de la prison et les esprits se détendirent. Daryl s'inquiéta tout de même que Merle ne soit pas là, après tout il avait assez prouvé à son aîné qu'il faisait partie des autres maintenant et il partit le chercher, quitte à le traîner par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Il s'approcha de sa cellule dont la porte était toujours ouverte et tira fortement le drap installé devant les barreaux... pour très mal tomber, encore une fois.

\- Encore? Non mais c'est pas vrai, mettez une pancarte...

Puis il repartit bredouille mais le sourire aux lèvres rejoindre les autres.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà! je ne savais plus du tout quoi écrire à la fin alors maintenant, à vous de voir :)**


End file.
